Demon of Heaven, Angel of Hell
by chibihakkai
Summary: An old relative, a new teacher. Scientific laws won't let things stay the same for long. Circumstances being, their world will be upside down before they know it.
1. Chapter 1

**kyu: Okay. This is a random dream I had one night. And I just had to type it up, 'cuz I really do think that Akito is really misunderstood. I think he has some deeper darker secret that no one- no one knows about. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Furuba, only the plot of this story. **

**WARNINGS: This fic will have swearing in it. And mentions of violence.**

It started off as any other day in the home of Shigure Sohma. He rose to the smell of Tohru's lovely cooking, bathed, dressed, and headed to the kitchen to greet her. Upon reaching said room, he found Kyo already there and lending his assistance to the young girl. After teasing his baby cousin, he dodged a half-hearted swing and pranced out to sit at the table and await his other sleep-loving cousin.

Said sleep-loving boy stumbled incoherently down the stairs twenty minutes later; just early enough to eat and begin his walk to school with the others. . . right after he awoke and punched Kyo.

Shigure sighed, feeling the day wasn't really going to be as peaceful as it was making itself out to be.

00-00-00-00

"YUN-YUN!" a hyper, high-pitched voice screamed as an arm was thrown around Yuki's shoulders. He flinched slightly, expecting to feel that horrible tingle and pull that signaled his transformation. When it did not come, he turned to see that it was Manabe not Kimi. He said nothing but calmly, politely, slipped out of Manabe's grasp.

"Yun-Yun, are you ready for today?" he asked, seemingly undisturbed by his president's aloofness.

"What do you mean, Manabe-kun?" Yuki asked, if only to humor the boy who would be excited over nothing.

"Your class gets a new assistant teacher today!" he said. "Didn't you remember? We talked about her after the last meeting!"

"Yes, I faintly remember something along those lines, Manabe-kun." Yuki said calmly, lying through his teeth. He had tuned out everything the boy had had to say as soon as the meeting had ended. "What was her name again?"

"Um. . . " Manabe trailed off, a thoughtful expression passing his face as he gazed at the ceiling. His eyes lit up, and a smile passed over his face as he looked back down. "I have no clue!"

Yuki sighed and kept walking, not surprised that Manabe's short attention span hadn't caught the name.

"Well, I'll see ya later, Yun-Yun! Have fun!" And with that, Manabe was gone, and Yuki was stepping into his classroom.

**kyu: Kay. I think that's enough for now. Review if you'd like, but there's not much to say about this yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Kyu: 'Kay. I am supposed to be working on a story line for a children's book for my Zoology class. I'm working with a friend's brother, and he has no creativity whatsoever. He tried to write something, and it was utterly and completely atrocious. But whatever. I needed to get the creative juices flowing, so I figured I'd type something better than a dumb book about seals.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**-I do not own Fruits Basket. This is just some crazy dream I had.**

**WARNINGS:**

**-This story will have swearing and violence in it because I have the mouth of a sailor and the mind of someone like Shigure/Miroku/Mikuni. **

Guarded and observant. That's how Yuki wanted to picture his assistant teacher. What he got was completely different.

For starters, she wasn't even in there when they entered the room. Truthfully, she hadn't arrived until just before the bell. And when she had gotten there, she was out of breath and red in the face. Obviously, she had not been right down the hall. However, she was a sight.

Sleek black hair was pulled into a neat, yet messy bun- as if it was meant to let them know she was not a picture-perfect-robot-teacher like the rest. Her button-up shirt was a deep emerald green with no odd pattern or design; however, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her skirt was a denim-like fabric- not as thick but still with that normal, casual feel to it- and stopped right below her knees. Here was where Yuki almost laughed. She had no shoes on her feet, baring her blue-painted toes to all. And the only shoes he could see were the navy flip-flops dangling from her fingertips.

Noticing the whole class staring, she smiled and dropped her shoes to the floor before slipping into them. She cleared her throat quietly and stepped up to stand in front of the desk. Just as she went to say something, the PA system came on.

"_All second-year teachers, please report to the teachers' lounge. All second-year teachers, please report to the teachers' lounge. Thank you."_ With that, the teacher smiled slightly and crossed the room, opening the door.

"Well, looks like you'll have to handle them yourself for a while, Sarai-kun." Sensei stepped out and shut the door behind her.

The class turned their attention back to 'Sarai-kun,' who sweatdropped and chuckled slightly. "Heh. Right."

She turned and looked at the desktop, searching for a syllabus, a role-call sheet, ANYTHING to by some time. "AHA!" she snatched the sheet up, glancing down the list of names.

"Guess we're starting with attendance. . . Tell me something about yourself when I call your name, okay?" she looked up and smiled again. "I want to try to learn your names as quickly as possible, but you may have to give me a while. Oh! And if you have a nickname you'd rather I use, tell me. . . Tohru Honda?"

Tohru flew to her feet and bowed as she spoke. "Um, I'm h-here. Ano? What is it you want to know about us?"

Sarai leaned against the desk behind her and thought for a second. "Well, it doesn't really matter. It could be just about anything: a hobby, a favorite of something, a saying you love, a snippet of poetry, something about a family member-"

"MY MOM!" Tohru beamed, not noticing she'd cut Sarai off. "My mom was my favorite person in the world! She helped me learn how to help others as much as I could and to never give up on anything, no matter how impossible it seemed or."

Sarai smiled sadly before covering it up and looking at the list again. "Thank you, Tohru-kun. Uh, Saki Hanajima?"

"Hana. And I only have one favorite thing. And that is my dearest Tohru." Hana said quietly, not rising. Hell, she hadn't even taken her eyes off her book.

". . . Right. Arisa Uotani?" Sarai said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I'm over here. And I'm the same as Hana, but I also loved Tohru's mom, Kyoko." She said, rocking back in her chair, her feet resting on her desk. "Oh, and you can call me Uo or Arisa."

"Okay. Next is. . . Minami-" once again, she was interrupted. The girl bolted to her feet before she could even finish her name.

"I LOVE MY PRINCE YUKI SOHMA-KUN FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, AND I'LL NEVER FEEL ANY DIFFERENT!!!!!" she screamed, leaning over her desk and stretching her hands toward said boy during her explanation. The teacher blinked and slowly looked back down.

"Uh-huh. . . Kyo Sohma?" she said, clearing her throat slightly, trying to clear her face of shock.

"Here. And there's nothing important you need to know about me." The orange-headed boy said, gazing out the window.

"Really? Nothing? Not even a single word about you?" she said, slowly stepping up to the boy's desk the whole time. Once there, she leaned down on his desk on her forearms. He noticed and scooted back in his chair.

"What's it to you if I don't feel like sharing?" he snapped defensively.

"Baka neko. Just answer her and let it go." Sarai turned to see a grey-haired boy chastise him without even looking at him. She turned back just in time to see Kyo fly to his feet, arms raised in fists.

"YA DAMN RAT! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! JUST SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO IGNORING YOUR FAN CLUB!!!"

Instead of stopping the boys' fight- as their normal teacher would- Sarai suddenly burst out laughing. This threw everybody off kilter and made them stare at her as she held her stomach for a moment and then stood back up.

"S-sorry. But I just learned more about you two from watching you for several seconds than I would have from anything you would've told me." She said, heading back to the desk and leaning against it again.

"How so?" one classmate asked, getting nods and murmurs from the rest.

"Well, from their names, I know they're related, but judging by their reaction to each other, they don't exactly spread the family-love vibe. They usually fight verbally in front of others- your unsurprised reactions to their yelling lets me know it happens often. However, from several of your facial expressions, I can tell that it's not uncommon for them to throw a few punches here and there. Am I right, Tohru-kun?" she- and everyone else in the room- turned their attention to the startled brunette, who had worry still etched on her face.

The poor girl simply nodded. "Y-yes. They do fight. . . once in a while." She added as an afterthought.

"Hm. Thought so. Kyo-kun, could you please pick your chair back up and sit down?" he did so, and she looked at the list for a moment before setting it down. "Oh dear. This will take far too long. Tell you what. Since we seemed to be going in no particular order, why don't we just go around the room quickly and you mention something when you stand and state your name. Savvy?"

They did, and she was surprisingly quick when memorizing things. She even commented on a couple of their sharings. They came to the end, and Sarai clapped her hands together.

"Right. Now what? Do we start into a subject? Or should we wait for your teacher?"

"Um, ano. We haven't learned anything about you yet, other than your name, Sarai-sensei." One girl in the back said softly. The others soon agreed though and started to look at her expectantly. Even Hana and Kyo were paying attention now. Sarai raised an eyebrow.

"You actually want to hear about me?" she asked, watching as they nodded. "Well, I suppose, since we have time before Senpai comes back it seems."

**kyu: And that is where I leave in this chapter. I believe I will spend quite some time telling about Sarai. She really is an interesting person. But you'll judge her soon enough! So, review and tell me what you think. **

**Also, I'm going to be starting a new story, which will actually be many stories in one. It'll be a story with one-shots instead of chapters. Some may be shorter than others, but I won't know till I start it. Give me any -ANY- suggestions you have or would like to see. Ja ne for now, minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**kyu: Oh dear lord. I'm already on chapter three of this thing, and I have neither posted the first two chapters or worked on the dreadful mammals book. It's due on Friday, and I haven't even thought of a plot for it. Dearie me.**

**Kyo: What the hell?**

**kyu: Whatever is the matter?**

**Kyo: Why the hell do you keep using a damn British accent?**

**kyu: My brother and I were playing chess, and I kept using it when I was saying something about a lioness stalking its prey like those idiots in the animal shows on the tele do. I guess it's still stuck.**

**Yuki: -smacks her upside the head-**

**kyu: -still British and holding her head- What in the Bloody Blue Blazes was that for?! **

**Yuki: -shrugs- I tried.**

**kyu: -steps away mumbling something about vicious mice and their sadistic nature-**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**-If I have to tell you people one more time that I don't own Furuba, Imma scream.**

**WARNINGS:**

**-This story will have swearing and violence in it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**

"Well, I don't really know what there is that I feel like saying that you would want to hear." Sarai said.

"Why not have us ask questions and you answer?" one boy asked.

"Mm. . . Fine, buuuuuut if I deem a question too personal or inappropriate, I will not answer. Understood?" She nodded to a boy in the third row. "Yes, Michael?"

"What's your name? I mean, your full name." he said, barely fixing his blunder.

"I go by Sara Sarai. However, you may call me any number of things: Sara, Sarai, or Rai- which is my favorite. It's what my family and friends use." She ended with a wink.

"Then Rai-san it is." The boy said with a smile.

"Uh-uh. If you call me that, there is either no suffix or you use –chan. Got it?" she said, wagging a finger playfully. The class grinned at this and thought a bit.

"Well, let's get this out of the way. What's your favorite color/ season / book / movie / food?" Uo said, combining people's least favorite questions. Quite a good idea on her part.

"Oooooh. Quick way to get through those. Unfortunately, there's no quick answer. I love many colors: blue, green, black, dark reds, silver, purple, and orange!" she said, sneaking glances at the two boys who practically represented the last two colors.

"My favorite season is fall, because it's the perfect temperature, it has few bugs, it's not humid, and that's the time when all the fruits and vegetables are ready to be harvested! Um. . . I actually like a lot of different types of books and movies, but I have to space out when I read and watch them.

"As for food, I lived in America for several years, so I've tasted many different things. I enjoy potatoes as a side dish- just about any way you can think of preparing them. But I think the first thing I'll eat when I get back home is an onigiri."

Tohru perked up at this and raised her hand shyly. "Um, if you t-tell me what kind you want, I c-could bring you some tomorrow."

"That would be wonderful!" Sarai's eyes lit up. "I haven't had a chance to go to the store and get ingredients anyway." Her smile was nearly blinding. "I like salmon and leek, if you please."

"GROSS! Why on earth would you taint a perfectly good salmon onigiri with nasty leeks?!" Kyo looked horrified at the thought.

"Because some people have the decency to try things before immediately dismissing them." Yuki said, glaring even though he wasn't facing the cat.

"I _know_ that I don't like leeks, so why the hell would I even _consider_ puttin' em in my salmon?!" Kyo said, crossing his arms and turning away from his classmate.

"Hmm. . . You don't like leeks, Kyo-kun?" Sarai asked, suddenly right back in front of Kyo's desk.

"HELL NO!" Kyo glared.

Yuki threw a book at Kyo's head, Kyo barely dodging it. "Stop swearing at her, baka neko. We're at school, and she's a teacher."

"Eh, I don't mind. I swear constantly. My roommate said I have the mouth of a sailor and the mind of a pervert." Sarai waved Yuki off. "But anyway. You, Kyo-kun, don't like leeks. Well, I don't like salmon- or any other fish for that matter. BUT I have learned that one nasty thing combined with a really good thing can be very tasty- or otherwise tolerable. . . You learn these things when you live with a girl who knows nothing of Japanese cuisine."

"What are you talking about?" Kyo eyed her oddly.

"My roommate from college, Michelle, could cook anything under the sun if it was something she ate while growing up. But when it came to even the simplest of dishes that even a child could make here. . . she failed miserably. She actually burned instant rice once." Sarai grimaced then smiled again, looking out at the hands. "Anything else?"

"Favorite place?"

"Anywhere I can get comfortable. Be it my house, or out in public with my friends." She paused. "It really depends on my mood. Sometimes I want to sit and read or think. Other times I want to party and scream and sing my heart out."

"You sing?"

"All the time! Though I don't flatter any of the songs I try to shriek to my showerhead." She chuckled as the class laughed.

"Do you play any instruments?"

"I couldn't play a triangle. I wish I could play guitar or piano though. I was going to take lessons when I was younger, but it never worked out."

"Why didn't you?"

"Um. . . my parents thought it would be a waste of time." She tried to play off the sad/ angry look. "I asked for lessons and got a set of textbooks. Go figure."

"What kind of family do you have?" one girl asked.

". . . How so?" Sarai asked, obviously getting edgy.

"Siblings? Cousins? Other relations?"

"Pft. Cousins? I don't think I can even count how many relations I have! Especially cousins. As for siblings," she said, her voice and eyes going soft. "I only have one sibling. My baby brother was born right before I turned three. If I could have, I would have never left his side. I wanted to play with him all the time. He always used to laugh at the faces I made and would always stop crying as soon as I was in the room. Even if he couldn't see me, somehow he could. . . _sense_ me."

She was silent for a moment, staring out the window. Then she noticed what she had said and cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Next? Yes, Kay?"

"How old are you?" he asked. Sarai got an odd look on her face and wagged a finger.

"Ah, ah, ah. Rule number one: _never_ ask a woman her age. However, I'm going to be seventeen in about two months." She winked.

"SEVENTEEN?!?!?!" half the class shrieked, Kyo then taking over the rampage.

"You're barely a year older than us, yet you're a teacher _and_ you've graduated from college?!"

"Yep." She said as if it were no big thing. "I've actually graduated from Subarashii Academy as well. I hated every day spent in that stupid building, but I wasn't there long enough to come to hate every_body_ in it."

Here she paused and looked at her watch. "Well, it seems that we've been at this for forty-five minutes. Any idea where Senpai might be?"

"I'm right here, silly." They turned to see Mayu step through the door. "And if it was taking so long, you should've gone on with the lesson." 

"Well, the class and I were getting to know one another." She motioned to the others, who nodded. "Besides, Senpai, how am I supposed to go on with the lesson if you didn't leave a lesson plan behind?"

Sarai slipped off the desk and stepped over to lean against the window sill, smirking slightly at ruffling Mayu. She winked playfully at the class and saw several try quickly to stifle laughter.

"Smart-aleck. Anyway, today we're starting our new vocab section. . ." the class groaned as one. "Oh, hush. I don't like it either, but it has to be done. Now, accost. To approach first with the intent of. . . "

**kyu: Eh. I had to stop before I started just quoting my English teacher.**

**Yuki: I see you're normal again.**

**kyu: Why yes, yes I am. I got tired and took a nap, and when I woke up, my brother was bugging me, so I yelled, and that seems to have taken the British right out of me.**

**Yuki: I see.**

**kyu: YAY! HE'S NOT BLIND! PRAISE BE TO RA!!!!**

**Yuki and Kyo: . . . Uh-huh.**


	4. Chapter 4

kyu: Once again, I have yet to post anything or work on any homework

**kyu: Once again, I have yet to post anything or work on any homework. We had a snow day today, and we have tomorrow off too. I spent all day on the phone and reading FAKE. (I've now read up to volume six. JJ was serious?!) **

**Kyo: Shut up. No one cares.**

**kyu: -sniff- I know. But I feel like talking. So deal with it. NYAH! –sticks out tongue like Bikky-**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**-I still don't own it? –lawyer whispers in her ear- Nope. Still don't own it. **

**WARNINGS:**

**-This story will have swearing and violence in it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**

Three weeks went by, and nothing really changed. The boys fought, Tohru smiled and cooked, Shigure avoided and tortured Mii-chan, and Sarai continued to watch over the class. Odd thing was most people actually listened when Sarai taught. They really wanted to learn what she had to teach.

It wasn't that what she was teaching was interesting. But the way she talked about it and brought everyday things into the lesson made it much easier to follow. She'd also take the time to tell a funny story or try to explain a problem any of the students had. Only on occasion did Mayu have to step in and assist.

"All right, minna-san. Break time. We'll begin math when you get back." Sarai watched for a moment as several people got up to stretch or use the restroom, then turned to begin writing some of the problems on the board. She glanced at the lesson plan and grimaced.

"I hate math." She sighed. "Oh well. Maybe I can help them more than my teachers helped me."

That decided, she started humming a short tune she'd learned as a child as she wrote.

"She really does make everything easier for us. Mayu-sensei never would've stopped the lesson just because one person didn't understand." Hana said, still staring at her book.

"And if she did stop, she would've tried to help from the front instead of getting close for hands-on teaching." Uo chimed in.

"Yes, she really will make a fine teacher for her own class someday, won't she, Yuki-kun?" Tohru turned to see Yuki staring straight ahead, a frightened look on his face. "Y-Yuki-kun?"

Tohru reached out to him, but he jerked as she laid a hand on his shoulder. His wide eyes were unseeing and frightened, and he fled her touch.

"Y-YUKI-KUN?!"

Sarai- and the rest of the class still in the room- turned to see Tohru running toward a body huddled in the corner. Sarai dropped the lesson and chalk and rushed to the fallen boy. As she got closer, she noticed that he was curled with his knees pulled close, his head down, and his hands over his ears. _(kyu: think of when he was in the room with Akito and was begging not to be whipped.)_

"Yuki-kun? Is everything okay? Ah! Of course it's not okay! What was I thinking?! I-" Tohru stopped as she was pushed aside.

"Yuki? Yuki, I need you to talk to me. What's wrong?" Sarai kneeled in front of the boy, her voice soft, yet her face worried. "Yuki, please."

He looked up when she put her hand under his chin, but his eyes were still wide and unseeing. It was obvious that he was elsewhere, reliving something horrible. Sarai contemplated things for a moment, then turned.

"Kyo! C'mere." Said redhead stepped forward, worried and confused. "I need you to help me get Yuki to the nurses' office. Be careful though."

Kyo nodded and stepped up to take his cousin. He and Tohru nearly had a heart attack as their new teacher reached out to Yuki.

"Sensei, no!" Tohru tried but failed to stop her from wrapping her arms around the boy. She and Kyo both looked away. Then they paused as no _pop_ or _poof_ came.

"Well?" Sarai said, nudging Kyo's leg with her foot, "Don't just stand there. Help me!"

Kyo moved finally, and together, they got Yuki up and to the door before there were problems. All around the door were curious students, each trying to push the others away so that they could get a glimpse of what was going on in the room.

"MOVE! WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE NURSE!" the hall parted for the girl like the Red Sea for Moses. The two wasted no time and pushed forward, trying to ignore the stares from the students and the shaking from the boy in their arms.

Four or five minutes later, and the three were in the back of the office, two standing, one nearly unconscious on the bed- at least, he wasn't reacting to anything, so he might as well have been unconscious. Yuki shifted slightly, the paper covering on the bed crinkling in distaste.

Sarai sighed as the nurse left and immediately moved closer to the boy. She placed her hand on his forehead and her forehead on her hand, comparing their temperatures. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that, not only had his temperature not sky-rocketed, but his breathing was slowly evening out.

"Why'd you tell the nurse that he was just tired?" Kyo asked, shifting slightly, his defense still up, his arms crossed over his chest.

Sarai stood back up and simply stared at the boy for a moment, her eyes calculating and closed off. Then she flopped ungracefully into a chair and let her breath out in a huge burst. "Because you and I both know that he's not sick, just freaking out about a memory or something."

She raised piercing green eyes to him, and he would have taken a step back had he not dealt with glares all his life. He looked instead at his cousin, defenseless in a public place.

"Why didn't he-?" Kyo was cut off as the door separating the rooms opened and Tohru stepped in.

"I-Is he okay now?" she asked meekly, not daring to step into the room completely.

"He's doing okay now, Tohru-kun. But he still needs to rest." Sarai smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Tohru nodded and shut the door. She crossed the room and stood by Kyo, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Why didn't he change, Kyo-kun? I've met all the members of the zodiac, and I know she's not one of them, so. . . why?"

"I don't know, okay? I'm still trying to figure that out myself." He said, not turning away from his cousin.

"If you have a question, you should ask now, while we're alone with no prying ears and eyes." They both looked at Sarai, but she was still staring at Yuki.

"We just thought that something would happen if you touched him. And since nothing happened, we're a bit confused." Kyo said, the half-lie ready on his tongue.

"Ah, yes. _That_. Well, it only works with someone not in the curse themselves." Sarai turned those laughing emerald orbs on them, quirking a brow. "Right?"

**kyu: Ooh. Cliffie. BUM BUM BUM!**

**Kyo: -raises an eyebrow- What is **_**wrong**_** with you?!**

**kyu: So many things, my dear. **_**So**_** many things.**


End file.
